Projekt  verdrehte Wahrheit
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Harry Potter mal ganz anders... Viele nicht zusammenpassenden, unglaublichen Tatsachen... Lest am besten selbst...


**Projekt: **

**Verdrehte Wahrheit**

Vorgeschichte

Wie alles begann...

Hy Leute!

Alle wollen meine Geschichte hören und so werde ich sie für die Nachwelt aufschreiben. Vielleicht werden ihr dann merken, dass ich gar nichts besonderes bin.

Also, alles beginnt an einen für mich ganz gewöhnlicher Tag. Für Außenstehende wäre alles etwas besonderes, aber für mich ist es nichts neues. Alles hatte begonnen wie immer. Ich bin in der Früh aufgestanden, habe mich angezogen, habe mich selbst verdoppelt und bin zur Arbeit gegangen. Um zu erläutern um was es sich bei dieser Arbeit handelt muss ich etwas weiter ausholen. Also,... ich bin eine Hexe, aber keine gewöhnliche Hexe, denn ich bin eine Halbgöttin. Hört sich alles etwas abgedroschen an... So als wäre ich aus Hauptperson ein Mensch, ja ich bezeichne mich aus Mensch, denn ich bin nicht unsterblich, der eh alles kann und ganz perfekt ist, keine Fehler macht und immer das Richtige tut. Aber dem ist nicht so, wenn ich zurück denke, dann habe ich allerhand Fehler gemacht um ganz genau zu sein... Ich habe alles falsch gemacht! Na ja, aber da kann man jetzt nichts mehr machen... Hätte ich bloß auf Sharon und Shila nicht gehört... Sharon und Shila sind meine Vorgesetzten. Also, es sind richtige Göttinnen und zwar die Göttinnen des Schicksals... ich mag sie nicht besonders.

Eigentlich zähle ich zwar zu den Göttern der Sterne und da unterstehe ich nur Stella, der Sternen Göttin, aber aus Halbgöttin muss man ein Art Unterricht über sich ergehen lassen um zu lernen, wie man eine richtige Göttin wird. Dieser dauert an die tausend Jahre und beinhaltet eine Art Praktikum in allen Bereichen des Himmels. So war ich schon mal Amor, musste über das Wetter wachen und jetzt bin ich dann eben ein Schicksalsengel. Ich verbringe den ganzen Tag damit über die Schicksale der Menschen zu wachen und ob auch alles seine Richtigkeit hat. So muss ich zum Beispiel schauen ob die Menschen dann sterben, wenn es ihr Schicksal vorschreibt und nicht einfach bei einem Unfall. Ich hasse diese Arbeit, denn ich persönlich glaube daran, dass jeder sein Schicksal selbst bestimmt und nicht von irgendjemanden vorgeschrieben wird. Dieser Jemand bin im Moment ich und ich hasse es das tun zu müssen. Leider teilen Sharon und Shila meine Ansichten nicht.

Ich hab euch schon einiges erzählt, aber ihr wisst immer noch nicht wer ich bin. Auf der einen Seite bin ich die Halbgöttin und auf der anderen Seite bin ich ein ganz gewöhnlich Mensch, 15 Jahre alt und gehe noch zu Schule. Ich besuche Hogwarts, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und sollte demnächst mein 5. Schuljahr beginnen. So ein Doppelleben ist schwer, besonders wenn die Leute vom einen Leben, nichts vom anderen wissen. Na ja die anderen Götter und all meine Freunde von Mysteria wissen, dass ich auf der Erde noch zur Schule gehe, aber mein Vater und meine Freunde von der Erde wissen nichts von der Sache mit der Halbgöttin. Daran liegt es auch, dass ich mich fast jeden Morgen zweiteilen muss und ich gehe dann meistens nach Phantasia und meine Doppelgängerin bleibt auf der Erde. (Das geht mit so einem kleinen einfachen Zauber, man kann es sich als eine Art Astralprojektion vorstellen, nur dass die Doppelgänger alles kann, was das wirkliche Ich auch kann)

Mysteria ist das Land, wo die Götter leben. Na ja eigentlich leben sie ja nur im Himmel oder besser bekannt als Tal der Götter. Der Rest des Landes wird von Menschen oder besser gesagt den Magids bewohnt. Magids sind Hexen oder Zauberer, welche zum Zaubern keinen Zauberstab brauchen und auch keine komischen Zauberworte. Sie brauchen nur viel Phantasie um die Dinge, welche sie bewirken wollen, sich auch vorstellen zu können. Auf der Erde hat es auch mal Magids gegeben, aber dort werden sie für böse gehalten und deswegen sind alle ausgewandert.

Meine Mutter kommt von Mysteria. Auch sie musste von der Erde gehen. Na ja es denken alle sie sei tot, aber ich weiß es besser. Leider weiß mein Vater nichts davon. Mama sagt ich darf es ihm nicht sagen. Wenn ich nur wüsste warum...

Ich bin vor rund 5 Jahren das erste Mal nach Mysteria gekommen und das auf Initiative der Schicksalsgöttinnen. Sharon und Shila haben behauptet, dass es mein Schicksal ist, die Halbgöttin des Sterns zu werden. Am Anfang war es ja ganz lustig, aber das Doppelleben, wird zunehmend stressiger, weil ich in der Schule immer mehr zu lernen habe und selbst im Halbgöttinnen Unterricht wird immer mehr verlangt.

Zum Glück habe ich viele Freunde gefunden, welche mich dabei unterstützen. Da wäre Tom Ryan, seine Frau Kathrin und seine Tochter Chantal, dann gibt es noch Sebastian Sell und seine Bruder Josh und natürlich meine Mutter Silvana. Ich mag sie sehr, obwohl manchmal kommt es mir vor als ob sie alle ein Geheimnis vor mir haben... Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass Josh zuerst die halbe Zeit nicht da und nur manchmal ganz plötzlich und nur ganz kurz auftaucht um, wie er es sagt, mal kurz „Hallo" zu sagen. In den letzten 5 Jahren hab ich ihn nur drei Mal gesehen. Das ging so bis vor ein paar Monaten, wo er dann wieder aufgetaucht ist und gemeint hat, er habe jetzt länger Zeit. Kurz darauf habe ich gehört wie Sebastian mit Tom geflüstert hat. Na ja ich hab nur verstanden „Jetzt ist es bald soweit!", aber ich hab keine Ahnung, was diesen „es" sein sollte...

Na ja sagen wir mal um dieses „Es" geht es in meiner Geschichte. Und diese begann an diesem, für mich, so gewöhnlich Tag. Ich sitze hier vor so einen Art PC mit riesigem Bildschirm und überwache die Schicksale der Menschen. Es ist alles so wie immer, jedenfalls bis zu Mittagspause. So gegen halb 1 verlasse ich mein, sagen wir einfach mal, Büro und gehe in so eine Art Cafeteria. Alle hängen hier herum in der Mittagspause und so auch ich. Ich unterhalte mich mit Max, einem anderen Schicksalsengel, über, wie kann es anders sein, Schicksal, als Sharon und Shila den Raum betreten. Das ist ungewöhnlich, denn normaler Weise sind sie sonst nie hier. „Hy... was führt euch hier her?" frage ich sofort neugierig und bekomme prompt die Antwort, welche ich erwartet hatte. „Schicksal" erwiderte Shila leise und setzte sich mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester Sharon einfach zu Max und mir an den Tisch. „Ach, was für eine Überraschung!" war meine für mich so typische Erwiderung. Max hingegen hatte mehr Respekt gegenüber seinen Vorgesetzten und fragte daher „Was hat es euch aufgetragen?" Aber Sharon und Shila ignorierten ihn einfach und Sharon fragt mich, so als sei es das natürlichste der Welt „Was hälst du vom Schicksal, Samantha?"

Einen kurzen Augenblick überlege ich ob ich fragen sollte, warum sie, dass überhaupt wissen wollten, aber ich beschloss ihnen den Gefallen zu tun und einfach nur zu antworten. „Ich denke, dass jeder sein Schicksal selbst bestimmt und dass es viele Faktoren gibt, welche das Schicksal beeinflussen." antwortete ich und wartete auf ihre typische Reaktion und der Erklärung, dass dem nicht so ist, aber sie blieb aus. Stattdessen meinte Shila „Erklär doch bitte genauer, wie du das meinst."

Verwundert erklärte ich „Also wenn zum Beispiel heute jemand ein total egoistischer Mensch ist und nur an sich denkt, dann hat das viel mit der Umgebung und der Erziehung zu tun, in der er lebt oder gelebt hat. ... Das heißt, wenn die Erziehung anders gewesen wäre, dann wäre er ein netter und hilfsbereiter Mensch geworden und nicht zwangsläufig so egoistisch!"

Auf meine Ausführungen herrschte erst mal Schweigen. Dann nach einigen Minuten frage Sharon langsam „Würdest du darauf wetten?" Mein erster Gedanke war Was sollte das jetzt... Ich brauchte aber dennoch keine Zeit um darüber nach zu denken. „Ja... schon, aber..." meinte ich, aber Shila unterbrauch mich „OK, dann wetten wir..."

„Hey... was soll das jetzt? Warum kommt ihr hier rein und wollt unbedingt mit mir wetten?" fuhr ich die Zwillinge an. Ich bekam auch eine Antwort, aber nicht die, die ich erwartet hatte. „Schicksal" meinte diesmal Sharon nur.

Nun war für mich alles klar. Sie folgen nur ihrem Schicksal... War das etwas neues? Nur warum steht in ihrem Schicksal, dass sie mit mir wetten sollen?

Da sie mir auf diese Frage eh nicht antworten würden, stelle ich sie auch nicht. Stattdessen meinte ich nur „OK, worüber wetten wir?"

„Wir wetten, dass du es nicht schaffst eine Person zu ändern... jedenfalls nicht so wie du es in deinem Beispiel erklärt hast..." erläuterte Shila mir und sie lächelte mich an. Ich lies mir die Wette kurz durch den Kopf gehen und nickte schließlich. „Und wen soll ich ändern?" hinterfragte ich. „Lord Voldemort" antwortete Sharon wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Das wird schwer... dachte ich mir. „Außerdem gibt es eine Bedingung!" fügte Shila hinzu.

„Und die wäre?" wollte ich sofort wissen. Nach kurzen Zögern und einen Seufzer von Shila, antwortete Sharon „Du darfst die Zukunft nicht verändern.."

„Wie bitte soll ich das anstellen?" hinterfragte ich verblüfft. Das können sich nicht von mir verlangen, wie soll ich Voldemort verändern ohne die Zukunft zu ändern? Aber leider sagte Shila nur „Lass dir etwas einfallen."

Ich weiß nicht mehr genau warum. Vielleicht, weil es mein Schicksal wer oder einfach nur, weil ich es wollte. Aber ich nahm die Wette an... Ich hielt ihnen meine Hand hin und sagte „OK.. abgemacht?" Shila schlug ein und stand dann auf. Sharon stand ebenso auf und meinte „Wenn du es schaffst, dann darfst du dir etwas wünschen..." Damit verließen sie den Raum. „Hey ... und was muss ich machen, wenn ich es nicht schaffe?" rufe ich ihnen hinterher, aber sie waren schon zu weit weg und konnte mich nicht mehr hören. So bekam ich die Antwort auf meine Frage nie.

„Wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte Max und sah mich an. „Na ja ich werde ein paar Zeitreisen machen müssen.." erwiderte ich und stand auf. „Ich fang gleich damit an..." fügte ich hinzu. Ich verabschiedete mich von Max und verlies den Raum. Zwar weiß ich noch nicht wirklich, was ich machen soll, aber ich wollte auf jeden fall schon jetzt meine erste Zeitreise machen.

So ging ich in mein Büro zurück und überlegte wohin die erste Reise gehen sollte. Ich wusste wer Voldemort war, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wer seine Eltern sind. Wie es halt so ist, wissen Götter alles über jeden. So ging ich zu meinen PC und nach ein paar schnellen Handgriffen wusste ich alles über Tom Verlost Riddle und seine Mutter Merope Gaunt, sowie seinen Vater Tom Riddle, was ich wissen musste. Mir viel auf, dass meine Mutter zu dieser Familie gehörte. Sie war eine entfernte Cousine von Vorlost Gaunt, aber sie war die letzte Überlebende dieser Familie, wenn man von Voldemort mal absah, und ihre Mutter war schon vor Jahren von dieser Familie geflüchtet. Meine Mutter und meine Großmutter sind die einzigen Magids dieser Familie.

Ich beschloss meine Zeitreisen damit zu beginnen seine Mutter dazu zu überreden für ihren Sohn zu überleben. Also begab ich mich auf meine erste Zeitreise. Wie ich das mit der Bedingung mache, überlege ich mir, wenn es darauf ankommt...

Kapitel 1

Wer ist Merope?

Es war dunkel als ich in Little Hangleton ankam und ich hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wo ich Merope Gaunt finden sollte. Ich stand vor der Kirche mitten auf den großen düsteren Friedhof und versuchte auszumachen welche Richtung ich einschlagen sollte. Da ich so oder so die Zeit ändern sollte, wollte ich einfach jemanden nach den Weg fragen. Während ich über den Friedhof in Richtung Tor ging überlegte ich mir, wie diese Zeit wohl ist und was alles anders ist als in rund 70 Jahre. Plötzlich blieb ich stehen und blickte an mir herunter. Ich trug eine gewöhnliche Jean, Turnschuhe und ein T-shirt mit den Aufdruck „Let's dance". Während ich mein T-shirt betrachtete kam mir der Gedanke, dass das keine angemessene Kleidung für diese Zeit ist, besonders wenn ich eine Hexe treffe. Also schloss ich kurz die Augen und versuchte mir ein Bild vor Augen zu führen, wie ich aussehen könnte. Ich veränderte nicht nur die Kleidung sondern auch etwas mein Aussehen. Meine Harre änderten von den glänzenden Dunkelbraun zu einen unscheinbaren Hellbraun, meine leuchtend blauen Augen bekamen eine unaufälligen Grauton und an die Stelle meiner Jean trat ein langer schwarzer etwas zerschlissener Zaubererumhang, welcher für Muggel eher wie ein langer Mantel wirken dürfte. In diesem Aufzug erkennt mich garantiert niemand und in 70 Jahren wird auch niemand sagen können, dass ich hier gewesen bin.

Langsam verlies ich den Friedhof und folgte der, wie es scheint, Hauptstraße ins Zentrum des Ortes, wobei die Kirche, ein schäbiger kleiner Pub und ein paar kleinen Geschäften, sowie dem Rathaus anscheinend das ganze Zentrum bildeten. Es waren keine Menschen auf den Straßen, aber aus dem Pub drang Lärm auf die Straße heraus und so war es auch meine einzige Möglichkeit nach den Weg zu fragen. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust da hinein zu gehen, aber mir blieb wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig. So betrat ich langsam das Gasthaus und blieb im Eingang stehen. Der Schankraum war nicht gerade groß und der Raum war mit so vielen Tischen und Stühlen vollgestellt, dass es zusammen mit der Theke denn Anschein hatte, dass der Raum gerade zu winzig war. Es waren nur wenige Männer anwesend, welche an der Theke saßen und sich ein Bier nach den anderen hinunterschütteten. Aus einer Musikbox in der Ecke drang etwas Volksmusik (Anmerkung: Ich hab keine Ahnung, was es in England für eine Volksmusik gibt) und ein paar der Männer stritten laut über das Ergebnis der letzten Fußballweltmeisterschaft, welche auch den Lärm erklärten, den ich von draußen gehört habe.

Ich trat an die Theke und fragte den Wirt „Können Sie mir sagen wie ich zu den Gaunts finde.." Der Wirt beäugte mich misstrauisch und meinte „Was wollen Sie denn bei denen?"

Eigentlich geht es ihm ja nichts an, aber ich will ja keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen und durch Geheimnisse erregt man zwangsläufig Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich gehöre zur Familie und wollte meine Verwandten besuchen..." erklärte ich knapp und wartete darauf, dass er mir auf meine Frage antwortet. „Aus dem Dorf raus, nach einer Weile kommt so ein Feldweg und dann einfach gerade aus. Sie könne das Haus nicht verfehlen!" erklärte er mir und ich merkte, dass er mir plötzlich Abneigung entgegen brachte. Anscheinend mochte diese Familie niemand. Ich bedankte mich und wollte gerade wieder gehen als sich einer der Gäste einmischte. „Sie wollte zu den Gaunts?" Ich nickte nur knapp und wandte mich in Richtung Tür. Hinter mir hörte ich den Wirt sagen, dass ich meine Verwandten besuchen will. „Seien sie vorsichtig Vorlost Gaunt und sein Sohn Morfin sind verrückt..." wurde mir hinterher gerufen, aber ich hörte gar nicht richtig hin. Schnell verlies ich den Pub und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinen Verwandten. Na ja es war nicht mal gelogen. Ich hatte zwar noch nie Parsel gesprochen, aber ich muss es doch vererbt bekommen haben oder?

Ich hatte den Weg zu meinen Verwandten schnell gefunden. Vor mir war Wald. Jedenfalls sah es so aus. Ich brauchte einige Zeit um in den Dickicht von Bäumen ein Gebäude zu erkennen. Es war furchtbar schmutzig, an den Wänden war Moos und das Dach war kaputt.

Es dauerte etwas bis ich die Haustür fand, an die jemand eine Schlange genagelt hatte. Also dass ist abartig richtig abartig. Angewidert schüttelte ich den Kopf und überlege, wie ich am Besten an Merope herkam. So entschied ich, dass es am Besten ist mich als Verwandten auszugeben und sie zu überreden mich für ein paar Tage aufzunehmen. Ich atmete tief durch und klopfte schließlich an die Haustür, welche sich merkwürdig klebrig anfühlte. Es dauerte lange bis mir die Tür geöffnet wurde. Ich klopfte gerade zum duzendsten Mal an die Tür als diese plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und ein Affe mich anstarrte. Der Mann hatte breite Schulter, sehr lange Arme, hellbraune Augen, kurzes Harr und sah aus wie ein Affe. „Was?" brüllte er mich an. „Hy... Ich bin die Tochter deiner Cousine Muza... Sie ist gerade gestorben und so wollte ich mal sehen wer meine Familie ist..." erklärte ich schnell, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn ich nicht schnell etwas sage, passiert etwas Schreckliches...

Schon wieder wurde ich misstrauisch beäugt und er meinte skeptisch „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern eine Cousine zu haben..."

„Würde mich auch nicht wundern... Sie ist von zu Hause abgehauen als sie 17 war...!" versuchte ich ihm glaubhaft zu versichern und lächelte unsicher. Dieser Mann stand vor mir und sah aus als ob er mich am Liebsten gleich wieder weg schicken würde. „Ich wusste gar nicht das Tante Liz eine Tochter hatte..." murmelte er und es schien als würde er keine Antwort darauf erwarten. Ich wollte gerade dazu ansetzten noch etwas zu sagen, als er mich anfuhr „Und du heißt?"

Mir wurde heiß und kalt zu gleich. Ich hatte mir meine kleine Geschichte ausgedacht um ja etwas zu erzählen zu haben, aber ich hab ganz vergessen einen Namen für mich zu überlegen. Während ich überlegte was ich sagen sollte und der Gesichtsausdrucks meines Gegenüber immer misstrauischer wurde, wurde mir etwas klar. Das Schicksal hat verschlungene Pfade und niemand weiß was als nächstes kommt. Und in diesen Augenblick wusste ich die Antwort mit einer fast unheimlichen Sicherheit. „Ich bin Merope Gaunt!" erwiderte ich leise.

Kapitel 2 

Was man nicht alles tut, um das Schicksal zu erfüllen

Seit meiner Ankunft in diesem Haus sind schon mehrere Monate vergangen und ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich zu Hause. Kein Wunder, dass meine Großmutter hier abgehauen ist.

Ich glaub nicht, dass man mich hier ja akzeptieren wird. Das mit dem Parsel hab ich schnell gekonnt und so ist nichts meiner Geschichte aufgeflogen. Dann musste ich nur mehr darauf warten, dass ich Tom einen Liebestrank braunen kann, aber vorher muss ich meine „neue" Familie loswerden, aber die kommen sowie so bald mal nach Askaban, weil auch das irgendetwas mit Tom zu tun hat, habe ich damit angefangen Tom zu beobachten und ich mehr oder minder anzuhimmeln und das so richtig „unauffällig".

Vorlost hat damit angefangen mich als seinen persönliche Besitz zu betrachten und meint zu jeden ich sei seine Tochter, obwohl das nicht stimmt. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber ich hab ihn auch nie danach gefragt. Na ja mir ist das so ziemlich egal, aber er könnte damit aufhören mich, wie einen Sklaven zu behandeln. Das Haus musste ich putzen, was aber nicht wirklich etwas zu bringen schien, ich musste kochen und auch sonst alle Arbeiten die im oder ums Haus anfielen. Vorlost verbringt seine Tage damit Feuerwhiskey zu trinken und mich anzuschreien. Aber Morfin war auch nicht viel besser. Er zog mich damit auf, dass ich einen Muggel anhimmle und ich betete darum, dass er ihn doch endlich verhext. Ich will das alles so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, dabei dreht sich mir der Magen um, wenn ich daran denke, mit jemanden schlafen zu müssen, den ich nicht liebe...

Es ist schwer für mich die unscheinbare, schüchterne und schwächliche Merope Gaunt zu spielen. Ich muss darauf achten meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen, regelmäßig irgendwelche Fehler zu machen und so tun als hätte ich Angst vor Vorlost. Es war zum verrückt werden. Ich sah in letzter Zeit auch richtig schrecklich aus. Meine Harre sind immer dreckig und stumpf und auch mein Gesicht hatte sich verändert. Nun wirkt es recht plump und unscheinbar. Ich hoffe so, dass ich bald nach Hause kann.

Und schließlich war es dann soweit. Es waren eines Abends und ich war gerade dabei Eintopf zu kochen als Vorlost plötzlich aus dem Haus stürmte. Wenig später kam Morfin, Vorlost und ein komisch gekleideter Mann zurück ins Haus. Ich war gerade dabei einen richtigen Topf für meinen Eintopf zu suchen. Ich stellte mich schüchtern und beachtete den Mann nicht als er mich grüßte. Schließlich hatte ich den richtigen Topf gefunden und zog ihn aus den Regal. Um wieder mal mein Tollpatschigkeit zu demonstrieren, lies ich den Topf einfach fallen. Natürlich wurde ich wieder angebrüllt. Es war schwer so zu tun als hätte ich Angst. Natürlich machte ich wieder alles Falsch und musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen als dieser Mann, der dem Anschein nach vom Ministerium war, den Topf wieder ganz machte, den ich demoliert hatte. Schnell machte ich ein ängstliches Gesicht und stellte den Topf ins Regal zurück. Mir war die Lust auf Eintopf vergangen, sollen sie doch die Suppe vom Mittagessen essen. Also blieb ich dort stehen, lehnte mich an den Herd und machte ein ängstliches beschämendes Gesicht.

Ich hatte Mühe mir das Grinsen zu verkneifen als Vorlost dem Mann aus dem Ministerium zu erklären versucht, dass sein Sohn auf Grund der Vorfahren nicht verhaften werden kann. Plötzlich kam er auf mich zu gerannt und zerrte an dem Medaillon, welches er mir vor wenigen Wochen gegeben hat, als er mir zu hundertsten Mal erklärt hat, warum es eine Ehre ist von Salazar Slytherin abzustammen. Er schnitt mir den Atem ab und ich hatte Probleme weiter zu atmen, aber es war so schnell vorbei wie es gekommen ist.

So jetzt kommt der wichtigste Teil meines Spiels, dachte ich, als ich Pferde näher kommen hörte. Es war schwer für mich nicht meine Magie anzuwenden und Vorlost durch das ganze Haus zu schleudern als er damit anfing mich erwürgen zu wollten, aber das Schwierigste war, dass ich so tun musste als hätte ich Angst. Es war dem Mann aus dem Ministerium, der ich rette. Mein Vater wurde bewusstlos und ich machte hinter Morfins Rücken eine kleine Bewegung mit der Hand und er wurde auch bewusst los, aber dass erst nach dem der Mann aus dem Ministerium wieder verschwunden war.

Darauf hin zog ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück und wartete darauf, dass Morfin und Vorlost abgeführt wurden. Erst als alle wieder weg waren, verlies ich den Raum und ging hinunter und den Liebestrank für Tom zu brauen.

Ich hasste alles, was ich in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten tun musste. Ich hasste es so zu tun als wäre ich verliebt. Ich hasste es vor dem Traualtar zu sagen „Ja ich will!". Aber ich brachte es nicht über mich ebenfalls einen Schluck des Zaubertrankes zu nehmen. Ich war beinahe froh als ich endlich schwanger wurde und ich aufhören konnte Tom den Zaubertrank zu geben. Es war eine Erleichterung als Tom mich verlies. Kann man sich das Vorstellen... Erst 15 und schon schwanger. Ich musste mich zwar die nächsten neun Monate alleine Überwasser halten, aber dass war nicht schwer. Das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass ich so tun musste als würde ich sterben und ich musste meinen Sohn einfach zurück lassen. Es brach mir das Herz Tom in diesem Waisenhaus allein zu lassen. Ich begann zu weinen, als ich mich ein letztes Mal über Toms Wiege beugte und in einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze drückte. „Ich hab dich lieb!" hauchte ich und begab mich wieder zurück in meine Zeit. Als ich mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch fallen lies, weinte ich noch immer.

Kapitel 3 

Wie ich meine Wette gewinnen kann

Ich saß lange hinter meinen Schreibtisch und weinte um meinen Sohn. Ich hätte am Liebsten alles aufgegeben nur um bei ihm zu sein, aber ich wusste, dass ich es nicht konnte. Nach vielen Minuten stand ich auf und schloss die Augen ich konzentrierte mich auf das Haus meiner Mutter. Ich zerbrach zu roten Funken und wenige Sekunden später war ich zu Hause. „Mama...!" rief ich als ich mich im Wohnzimmer materialisiert hatte. Ich muss es jemanden erzählen, aber anscheinend war niemand da. Aus dem Wohnzimmerfenster sah ich, dass Kathrin zu Haus war. Tom und Kathrin wohnen zusammen im Haus neben an, so haben wir uns auch kennen gelernt. Ich verlies das Haus und ging zu Kathrin hinüber.

Mir kam es vor als würde ich länger brauchen als sonst um das Haus zu verlassen und bei Kathrin an der Tür zu klingeln. Sie öffnete mir fast so fort und meinte „Hy Samantha... Was führt dich hier her? ... Du siehst gar nicht gut aus..."

„Hy Kathrin..." erwiderte ich nur leise und traurig. Kathrin führte mich ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben mich aufs Sofa und fragte noch mal „Also was ist los?"

Ich seufzte ein letztes Mal und erzählte meiner Geschichte. Ich erzählte von der Wette, von der Bedingung und von meiner ganzen ersten Zeitreise. Als ich geendet hat, nahm Kathrin in den Arm und sagte „Ich kann mir vorstellen wie schwer es für dich ist, wenn wir Chantal verlassen müssten, gar nicht aus zudenken...!"

So saßen wir dann einige Minuten und schließlich fragte ich „Was soll ich jetzt tun?" Ich merkte, dass Kathrin mit sich rang, oder sie wusste selbst einfach nicht weiter. Schließlich sage sie leise „Ich will dir einen Tipp gehen... Wenn du nicht bei Tom sein kannst, dann such dir jemanden der es kann...!"

Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich brauche jemanden, der sich für mich um Tom kümmert, denn ich kann nicht 20 Jahre auf Zeitreise verbringen, aber es muss jemand sein, den ich vertrauen kann, denn ich muss denjenigen die Wahrheit erzählen können. Und dann müsste ich mir nicht immer Sorgen machen, dass Tom ganz alleine ist, aber wen?

„Wen soll ich denn fragen?" wandte ich mich an Kathrin. Aber diese machte etwas, dass für sie total ungewöhnlich ist. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und verlies den Raum.

Und was sollte das jetzt? Da ich wusste, dass ich in dieser Zeit niemanden suchen kann und beschloss ich mich auf Zeitreise zu begeben und jemanden zu suchen.

Kapitel 4 

Vom Suchen und Finden

Ich stand irgendwo in Mysteria. Genauer gesagt in der Hauptstadt Nuria. Tom dürfte zu dieser Zeit ungefähr 6 Jahre alt sein. Genau in diesem Augenblick beschließe ich, dass ich auch ihm die Wahrheit erzählen werde. Sobald ich jemanden gefunden habe.

So wie soll ich nun eigentlich suchen? Ich kann doch nicht einfach zu jemanden hingehen und sagen „Du hey... willst du dich um meinen Sohn kümmern, damit er nicht böse wird?" Das hört sich in meinen Kopf schon blöd an.

Vielleicht sollte ich so etwas wie ein Inserat zur Suche nach einen Babysitter in die Zeitung geben und wenn mir jemand gefällt, dann sag ich ihm oder ihr die Wahrheit. Oder ich geh einfach in das Tal der Götter und such im Register nach den Richtigen...

Während ich so überlege, achte ich nicht darauf, wohin ich gehe und plötzlich stieß ich jemanden an. „Sorry" murmelte ich und sah auf. Vor mir stand eine Frau, welche mir irgendwie bekannt vor kam. Sie schien schwanger zu sein. „Ist doch nichts passiert..!" meinte sie nur. „Da bin ich froh..!" sagte ich und hinterfragte neugierig „Im wievielten Monat sind sie?" Ich weiß es ist unhöflich Frauen mitten auf der Straße einfach so zu fragen, aber die Neugier war stärker. Liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich selbst gerade erst schwanger war.

Aber diese Frau lächelte mich nur an und sagte" Im 8. Monat, warum fragen sie?" Irgendwie hatte ich ein Gefühl, dass ich nicht lügen sollte und so sagte ich „Ich hab selbst gerade erst ein Kind bekommen!"

„Wie alt ist es denn schon?... Und wo ist es jetzt?" wollte sie neugierig wissen. Anscheinend war sie genau so unverschämt wie ich. „Oh... er ist schon 6 Jahre alt und irgendwo in einem Waisenhaus auf der Erde!" erwiderte ich und wurde sofort wieder traurig. „Das hört sich aber nicht nach ‚gerade erst' an" meinte sie skeptisch und schaute mich misstrauisch an.

Da wusste ich, dass ist die Frau, welche sich um mein Kind kümmern soll. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte ... ich würde sie Ihnen gerne erzählen... wann hätten sie Zeit?" meinte ich einfach und wusste, dass ich sie damit überrumpelte, aber ich konnte nicht anders. „Ich komm gerade vom Arzt und hätte jetzt etwas Zeit... wir könnten zusammen einen Kaffee trinken gehen... Ich bin übrigens Natalie Ryan!" meinte sie und zeigte auf ein Cafe gleich auf der andere Straßenseite. Nun kam ich mir etwas überrumpelt vor. Es war schon komisch, dass ich Kathrins Mutter vor mir habe. Aber ich lächelte sie an und sagte „Ich bin Samantha Vivian Dumbledore"

Wenige Minuten später saß ich mit Natalie in diesem Kaffee und erzählte ihr meine Geschichte von der Wette, der Bedingung, der Zeitreise und der Tatsache, dass ich mich gerade auf einer Zeitreise befinde. Auch erzähle ich davon, dass ich eine Halbgöttin bin und dass ich ihre Hilfe brauche und auch wofür.

Einige Minuten saßen wir uns schweigend gegenüber und ich hoffte darauf, dass sie mir sagte, dass sie mir helfen würde. „Also ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll... Aber ich würde dir sehr gerne helfen!" stimmte sie schließlich zu. Im laufe des Gespräches sind wir vom Sie aufs Du übergegangen und jetzt war ich glücklich, aber das einzige was ich sagen konnte war „Danke".

Wir redeten noch etwas über Kinder und Familie und dann beschloss ich, dass es an der Zeit war zu Tom zu gehen. Natalie gab mir ihre Adresse und meinte ich soll dann mit Tom zu ihr kommen, dass die beiden sich kennen lernen können. Ich sagte zu und begab mich auf die Erde.

Das Waisenhaus sah noch genau so aus wie vor 6 Jahren. Es war immer noch das selbe große dunkle Gebäude mit den hohen Gitterzaun. Langsam stieg ich die Stufen nach oben, welche ich vor, für mich, gerade mal drei Stunden zum ersten Mal nach oben gewankt bin. Oben angekommen Klopfte ich an die große Tür und wartete. Es öffnete mir ein kleines Mädchen.

Ich lächelte freundlich und meinte „Hy... Kannst du der Heimleiterin sagen, dass ich mit ihr sprechen möchte?" Das Mädchen musterte mich genau und war anscheinend von meinem T-shirt begeistert. „Warten sie ich hole sie...!" meinte sie drehte sich um und verschwand. Ich betrat einfach das Gebäude und wartete. Wenige Minuten später kam das Mädchen zurück und sie wurde von einer dünnen, überarbeiteten Frau begleitet.

Diese kam auf mich zu und meinte „Guten Tag... Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Es war nicht mehr die selbe wie das letzte Mal. Vor wenigen Stunden ist mir auf dieser Stelle eine ältere, mütterliche Frau begegnet. „Ich würde gerne Tom Riddle besuchen" meinte ich und lächelte die Heimleiterin an. „Und sie sind?" hinterfragte sie besorgt. Sie sorgt sich sicher um alle Kinder hier. „Ich bin ... Alyssa Sullivan, eine Freundin seiner Mutter!" meinte ich einfach. Ich musste schnell überlegen und bin zu den Entschluss gekommen, dass es so wohl das Beste ist. Ich überlege mir später warum ich ihn nicht adoptieren kann. Die Heimleiterin schaute mich zwar immer noch misstrauisch an, aber sie meinte „Dann bring ich sie mal zu ihm!"

Sie führte mich durch das Gebäude und schließlich blieb sie an einer der Türen in einen langen Korridor stehen und klopfte.

„Tom? Du hast Besuch. Das ist Miss Sullivan. Sie ist eine Freundin deiner Mutter"

Wir betraten das kleine spärlich eingerichtete Zimmer und ich sah zum ersten Mal wirklich meinen Sohn. Als ich ihm das letzte Mal gesehen habe, war nur etwas mehr als 30 cm groß und jetzt. Er sah genau so aus wie Tom, aber das war im Moment nicht wichtig. Ich war so glücklich ihn zu sehen. Tom saß auf seinen Bett und blätterte in einen Art Bilderbuch.

„Hallo Tom" war das Erste, das ich zu ihm sagte, und ich lächelte ihn freundlich und über glücklich an. Der Junge schaute mich skeptisch an und wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte. „Ich bin Alyssa" stellte ich mich noch mal vor

„Warum bist du hier? Was willst du?" fragte er sofort kritisch. Ich schaute mich um und bemerkte, dass die Heimleiterin gerade das Zimmer verlassen hatte. So lies ich alle Vorsicht fallen, ignorierte Toms Fragen und nahm in einfach in den Arm. Ich drückte ihr an mich und flüsterte „Ich hab dich vermisst... Ich hätte nicht einfach gehen sollen... Es tut mir leid..."

Dabei fing ich wieder zu weinen an. Als ich wieder von ihm ablies, starre er mich verwirrt an. Und noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, meinte ich „Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis anvertrauen?" Er nickte ganz verwirrt und ich fing an zu erzählen „Also ich bin nicht eine Freundin deiner Mutter... Ich bin deine Mutter..." Und so fing ich meine Geschichte über die Wette, die Bedingung, die Zeitreise und die Gründe, warum ich nicht bei ihm sein konnte. Tom fragte viel mehr dazwischen als Natalie oder Kathrin, aber er war ja auch viel jünger und ich wollte ihm alles sagen. Ich lies nichts aus. Ich wusste, dass er noch zu jung ist, dass er es nur schwer versteht, aber wie soll ich ihn sonst helfen. Das es wegen einer Wette geschehen ist, ist nicht mehr wichtig. Angefangen hab ich wegen der Wette, weiter mache ich weil ich es will.

„Bleibst du jetzt bei mir? Nimmst du mich?" fragte er mich zum wiederholten Male. Ich lächelte traurig und nahm ihn noch mal in den Arm. „Ich wünschte ich könnte es!" flüsterte ich. Als ich in dann anschaute meinte ich „Weißt du was... Ich stelle dir eine Freundin von mir vor... welche dich dann jeden Tag besuchen kommt... wie wäre das?"

„Au ja!" meinte er begeistert.

„Komm zieh dir eine Jacke an und wir gehen hin!"

Tom wollte das Zimmer schon verlassen, aber ich rief ihn zurück. „Wir brauchen keine Tür!" meinte ich und nahm ihn bei der Hand. „Hab keine Angst ... Es tut nicht weh und wir sind gleich da...!"

Ich konzentrierte mich kurz und dachte an die Adresse von Natalie. Wir zerbrachen zu roten Funken und wenige Sekunden später standen wir in ihren Wohnzimmer.

„Wir sind da!" meinte ich und Tom öffnet schüchtern die Augen. Vor uns auf den Sofa saß Natalie. „Sorry, dass ich einfach so reinplatze, aber ich konnte nicht anders..." entschuldigte ich mich.

„Kein Problem... das muss Tom sein"

„Ja... Das ist Tom... Tom das ist Natalie!" stelle ich sie einander vor.

Wir drei saßen noch ein paar Stunden zusammen und redeten. Irgendwann spielten wir „Mensch-ärgere-dich-nicht" und „Uno". Später brachte ich Tom zurück ins Waisenhaus und die Heimleiterin hat nie erfahren, dass er für mehrere Stunden weg war.

Traurig musste ich ihn wieder verlassen und so begab ich mich auf eine neue Reise durch die Zeit, aber ich ging nicht nach Hause.

Kapitel 5

Einige Zeitreisen

Als ich Tom das nächste Mal sah war er fast 11 Jahre alt und ich hatte ihn viel zu sagen. Ich besuchte ihn und erzählte ihm von meinen Vater, der ihm in den nächsten Monaten besuchen wird. Ich überredete ihm sich so zu verhalten, wie ich es ihm sagte. Es war weder für ihm noch für mich leicht so spielen zu müssen, aber ich durfte ja die Zukunft nicht verändern. Zuerst sträubte er sich, aber dann versprach er mir sich daran zu halten. Ich sage ihm, auch worauf er in Hogwarts achten sollte. Trotz meiner unangenehmen Aufgabe wurde es ein tollen Tag, denn wir verbrachten den ganzen Tag zusammen und ich konnte ihm etwas besser kennen lernen. Natalie ist eine gute Mutter. Sie hat ihn wirklich gut erzogen. Ich kann ihr nicht genug dafür danken. Man würde nie auch nur im Traum daran denken, dass er ein böser Zauberer sein könnte. Aber auch dieser Tag ging zu Ende.

Als ich ihm das nächste Mal sah war er 15 und ich musste durch ganz Hogwarts schleichen um ihn zu finden. Wir sahen uns nur kurz, denn ich musste ihm sagen, was er in den nächsten Jahren tun sollte. Ich erzählte von der Kammer des Schreckens, wo sie war, wie er sich öffnete und was er zu tun hatte. Ich erzählte ihn wann er zu seinen Großelter zu gehen hatte und was er zu tun hatte. Kurz und gut... alles ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen. Um etwas an zu merken, weder sein Vater noch seine Großeltern sind wirklich Tod. Es wurde nur so getan als ob. Es war nicht leicht sie dazu zu überreden als Muggel auf Mysteria zu bleiben. Ach ja und er hat Professor Slughorn nur nach den Hocruxen gefragt, weil ich es ihm gesagt habe. Aber ich habe nicht versäumt mit ihm auch über belanglose Dinge zusprechen. Zum Beispiel wie es ihm in der Schule geht und ob er viele Freunde hat. Da hat er sich dann auch den Namen Voldemort ausgedacht. Er meinte, das passt besser zu ganzen Show.

Ich sah ihm wieder als er 18 und gerade mit der Schule fertig war. Diesmal blieb ich ein paar Tage bei ihm um ihn auf die nächsten Jahre vorzubereiten. Er bewarb sich bei Borgin und Burkes und auch meinen Anreiz hin, stahl er auch die Tasse von Hufflepuff und das Medaillon von Slytherin, aber auch Madam Smith lebt noch. Alles wurde nur vorgetäuscht. Was die zehn Jahre angeht in denen Tom ja so wie von Erdboden verschwunden sein sollte. Er war einfach nur auf Mysteria. Er lernte seinen Beruf (so etwas ähnliches wie Auror), verliebte sich in Kathrin und sie kamen zusammen. Da merkte ich auch, dass Tom Ryan, den ich schon seit 5 Jahre kennen, mein Sohn ist.. Es war schon ein kleiner Schock für mich... Er lebte einfach ein normales Leben, bis ich ihm sagte, dass an der Zeit sei die Phase 6 des Projektes der verdrehten Wahrheit einzuleiten. Projekt der verdrehten Wahrheit ist der Name den Tom der ganzen Show gegeben hat. Das heißt er muss wieder zurück auf die Erde kommen, sein Aussehen etwas verändert. Hier haben wir uns auch überlegt, wo wir die „Hocruxe" verstecken. Na ja es gibt sie natürlich nicht wirklich. Wir haben nur so getan als ob. Außer dem Tagebuch, werden wir ja nie auch nur eines davon brauchen, deshalb haben wir dieses auch mit einen komplizierten Zauber verzaubert.

Kapitel 6 

Beginn der letzten und auch längsten Zeitreise

Als ich mich dieses Mal Gestalt an nahm, war ich in irgendeinen Vorort von London. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vorgehabt, wie immer bei Natalie zu Hause zu erscheinen, aber anscheinend hat das Schicksal mir ein Schnippchen geschlagen und mich irgendwo hingebracht. Ich glaube zwar immer noch, dass jeder sein Schicksal selbst bestimmt, aber manchmal, wird jemand von jemand oder etwas anderem in die richtige Richtung gewiesen. Es sagt aber niemand, dass man diese Richtung auch einschlagen muss, nur meistens macht man es freiwillig, oder so wie in meinen Fall unfreiwillig. Da ich wieder mal irgendwo bin und keine Ahnung habe wo, beschloss ich mein Aussehen zu verändern. Schnell schaute ich mich um, ob mir wohl niemand zusah und begann. Meine Harre bekamen die erst beste Farbe, welche mir einfiel, nämlich rot... so ein dunkles Weinrot. Nach kurzen überlegen machte ich meine Augen smaragdgrün. Außerdem lies ich mich jünger wirken.

Langsam spazierte ich die Straße hinunter und fragte mich zum wiederholten Male, wo ich eigentlich bin. Meine Gedanken waren bei Tom und wie sehr er sich schon verändert hat, wenn er sich nicht so verstellen würde, dann würde niemand merken, dass er ganz anders war. Es tat mir immer noch im Herzen weh, dass ich das alles von ihm verlangen muss. Schon oft habe ich mich gefragt ob ich Shilas und Sharons Bedingung nicht einfach hätte ausschlagen sollen und die Zeitreisen ohne dem machen sollen. Das ist wohl einer der größten Fehler die ich je gemacht habe...

An mir kam ein Mädchen vorbei, welches so um die 10 Jahre alt zu sein schien. Um nicht länger im Unklaren zu sein, sprach ihr sie an, indem ich sagte „Hy... Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich hier bin... Ich glaub ich hab mich verirrt...!" Zuerst starrte mich das Mädchen nur an, aber dann meinte sie freundlich „Du bist hier in Little Whinging!"

Ich bedankte mich höflich und ging weiter, aber das Mädchen hatte anscheinend beschlossen mit mir reden zu wollen, denn sie drehte sich um, ging mir nach und fragte nach einer Weile „Was schlägt dich hier her?" Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust zu antworten, aber ich hatte wohl keine andere Wahl, denn es war da wieder diese unheimliche Sicherheit in mir, mit der ich Vorlost gesagt habe, dass ich Merope bin.

„Ach... ich hab mich verlaufen, war mit den Gedanken nicht bei der Sache!"

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und schaute mich an. „Woher kommst du?" Einer inneren Eingebung folgend sagte ich „Mal hier mal da" Kryptisch ich weiß, aber ich will doch nicht zu viel sagen, außerdem kann ich schlecht sagen, dass ich vom anderen Ende der Stadt komme und die Tochter von Albus Dumbledore bin, der noch nicht mal weiß, dass ich eigentlich existiere.

„Wie heißt du? ... Ich bin Petunia Evans!" fragte sie, obwohl ich wusste, dass sie mit meiner Antwort nichts anfangen konnte.

Da war diese unheimliche Sicherheit in mir, welche mich veranlasste, das nächste Wort aus zusprechen. Ich brauchte länger um zu begreifen was ich gesagt habe und was das bedeutet, aber damit hat meine längste Zeitreise begonnen.

„Lily"

Kapitel 7 

So kam ich ein zweites Mal nach Hogwarts

Seit ich Petunia kennen gelernt habe, ist schon ein Jahr vergangen. Ich habe ihr glaubhaft versichern können, dass ich erst 10 Jahre alt bin. Wir haben uns noch lange unterhalten und uns auch ziemlich gut angefreundet. In den nächsten zwei Monaten haben wir uns öfter getroffen um zu reden oder miteinander zu spielen.

In der Zeit wo ich sie nicht getroffen habe, war ich bei Tom, Natalie, Kathrin und Luis, dass ist Natalies Mann.

Irgendwann hat sie mich gefragte, wer meine Eltern sind und ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich keine habe. Dann wollte sie wissen wo ich dann wohne und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich manchmal in einen Heim übernachte, aber die meiste Zeit einfach irgendwo bin. Meine Antworten haben sie dazu bewogen mich ihren Eltern vorzustellen und diese waren begeistert von mir. Irgendwie ging alles ganz schnell, denn schon zwei Monate später haben sie mich adoptiert. Das nenn ich mal einen Wink des Schicksals.

Ich und Petunia haben uns auch sehr gut verstanden bis ich den Brief von Hogwarts bekommen habe. Ab diesen Zeitpunkt hat sich alles verändert. Sie wollte nicht mehr mit mir reden, hat mich wie eine Aussätzige behandelt und wollte ihre Eltern davon überzeugen meine Adoption aufzulösen. Zu ihrem Pech haben sie es nie getan. So bin ich immer noch ihre Schwester.

So kam der Zeitpunkt, dass ich in die Schule musste. Wieder mal mit der ersten Klasse anzufangen. Na ja irgendwie pack ich das schon.

Es war der 1. September und ich bin von meinen ‚Eltern' zum Bahnhof gebracht worden. Gerade hab ich mich von ihnen verabschiedet und bin in den Zug gestiegen, als ich meinen zukünftigen Mann das erste Mal gesehen habe. Er ist mit im engen Korridor des Zuges entgegen gekommen und hat mir dabei zu gelächelt. Ich hab zurück gelächelt und war hin und weg. Zum ersten Mal habe ich mich gefragt, warum ich eigentlich nicht schon früher mit ihm ausgegangen bin und nicht erst im 7. Jahr.

Na ja egal, ich muss auf jeden Fall noch 6. Jahre warten. Damit öffnete ich die Tür zu einen Abteil, in dem drei Mädchen saßen. „Hy... Darf ich mich zu euch setzen? Der übrige Zug ist voll...!" fragte ich freundlich. Es gab ein allgemeines Nicken und ich lies mich auf einen Platz an der Tür sinken. „Danke" sagte ich und fügte hinzu „Ich bin übrigens Lily Evans!"

Meine drei Mitreisenden stellten sich vor. Als erstes ein großes Mädchen mit schwarzen langen strubbeligen Haaren und blauen Augen. „Hy... Ich bin Vivan Baker"

Meine anderen zwei Mitreisenden waren anscheinend Zwillinge und sie sahen komplett gleich auf. Beide eher klein, aber ziemlich hübsch. Blonde Harre und hellbraune Augen. Ich werde sie sich noch oft verwechseln. „Hy... Ich bin Corina Silver" sagte das eine Mädchen und „Hy... Ich bin ihre Zwillingsschwester Celine" sagte das andere.

So habe ich meine besten Freundinnen für die nächsten Jahre kennen gelernt, denn wie sich heraus stellte, begannen wir alle vier gerade erst das erste Jahr.

Kapitel 8 

Wie ich mit James zusammen kam

Kaum zu glauben, dass ich schon 6 Jahre in dieser Zeit verbracht habe. Ich habe viele neue Freunde gefunden. Fast die Zukunft verraten und mich in James Potter verliebt. Nur er weiß noch nichts davon. Zuerst habe ich mich gefragt, warum ich nicht früher mit ihm ausgegangen bin, aber als ich gemerkt habe wie arrogant er ist, war es ganz einfach seine Bitten nach einen Date auszuschlagen. Aber dennoch bin ich nun schon seit fast einem Jahr hoffnungslos in ihn verliebt. Das liegt vielleicht daran das Vivian mit Sirius, Celine mit Remus und Corina mit Peter zusammen ist und sie mich deswegen unbedingt mit James verkuppeln wollen. Da habe ich dann gemerkt, dass James anders ist als ich ihm ursprünglich eingeschätzt habe. Aber ich musste ja warten bis wir im 7. Jahr sind, da ich irgendwo mal gehört habe, dass wir erst im 7. Jahr miteinander ausgehen.

Jedenfalls waren die ersten 6. Jahre viel weniger interessant als in meiner Zeit. Kein Stein der Waisen, Keine Kammer des Schreckens und schon gar kein Sirius, der aus Askaban entflohen ist. Einfach ganz normale Schuljahre.. na ja die Streiche der Rumtreiber waren das Highlight der Jahr und meistens ziemlich amüsant. Außer wenn James und Sirius wieder mal unschuldige Leute verhexen.

Noch eine weitere Entdeckung habe ich gemacht. Nämlich, dass alle Todesser, welche in meiner Zeit zum inneren Zirkel gehören, gar nicht wirklich böse sind. Es war schon ein Schock für mich, denn wie sollten die sich dann Tom anschließen. So habe ich mich gezwungen gesehen ihnen die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Sie haben es ziemlich gut aufgenommen und versprochen mir zu helfen. Es war nicht leicht diese Show aufzuziehen, aber ... _The Show must go on_... Und irgendwann in den letzten 2 Jahren hat Tom damit angefangen nach meinen Plan ‚Angst und Schrecken' zu verbreiten.

Obwohl die Schuljahre so gewöhnlich waren, hatte ich alle Hände voll damit zu tun zusammen mit Tom, den späteren inneren Zirkel und meinen Freunden von Mysteria Toms ‚Schreckenherrschaft' zu planen. Ach ja... bis her ist noch niemand wirklich gestorben... Es war nicht leicht alle ‚Opfer' davon zu überzeugen auf Mysteria zu bleiben.

Ich war Vertrauensschülerin und so hat es niemanden gewundert, dass ich jetzt im letzen Jahr auch Schulsprecherin bin. Aus zuverlässigen Quellen, der Zukunft, wusste ich das James der Schulsprecher ist.

Wir haben gerade die Einweisung der Vertrauensschüler hinter uns gebracht und wollten uns gerade auf den Weg vom Schulsprecherabteil zu unseren jeweiligen Freunde machen, welche alle im selben Abteil sitzen dürften. James wollte gerade das Abteil verlassen, als ich rief „Du James warte mal kurz!" Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, warum ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, genau das zu tun.

Jedenfalls drehte er sich zu mir um und fragte verwirrt, aber nett„Was ist, Lily?" Kein Wunder, dass er verwirrt ist, ich hab ihm ja sonst nie James genannt. Aber ich geh einfach auf ihn zu und küsse ihn. Fragt nicht nach dem Warum. Zuerst war er zu perplex, aber dann erwiderte er den Kuss.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten, waren wir beide heillos verwirrt. Keiner wusste wirklich was wir sagen sollten. „Danke!" war das erste was mir einfiel und ich sprach es auch aus. Dann drehte ich mich um, nahm meinen Koffer und verschwand.

Obwohl wir im selben Abteil saßen, sprach ich die restliche Zugfahrt nicht mit ihm. Auch während der Feier ignorierte ich ihm, obwohl ich merkte, dass er mich die ganze Zeit anstarrte und sich ganz sicher fragte, was in mich gefahren ist. Aber das weiß ich ja selbst nicht... oder vielleicht doch... Ich bin einfach verliebt.

Ich war die erste von uns 8, welche den Gryffindortisch verlies nach dem mein Vater es gesagt hatte.

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum holte James mich ein. „Hey Lily!" rief er mir nach. Ich drehte mich und lächelte ihn an, dabei hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich sagen wollte oder sollte. „Was sollte das im Zug?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Du weißt genau was ich meine.."

„Ich glaube da musst du mir auf die Sprünge helfen!!"

Er starrte mich an als wäre ich verrückt geworden. Aber dann kam er auf mich zu und küsste mich einfach. Es gefiel mir noch viel besser als im Zug. Als wir uns voneinander lösten sagte ich „Ach das... Das sollten wir mal wiederholen!" Damit drehte ich mich und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich lies einen total verwirrten James zurück...

Schon am nächsten Tag hat er mich wieder gefragt ob ich mit ihm ausgehen will und ich habe zugesagt. Nach diesem Date waren wir offiziell ein Paar.

Kapitel 9 

Wie ich zum zweiten Mal ‚starb'

Inzwischen haben wir das siebente Schuljahr abgeschlossen und mit unsere Ausbildung zum Auror begonnen. Anfangs wolle James nicht, dass ich auch Auror werde, aber er hatte seine Proteste aufgegeben, als er gemerkt hatte, dass ich mich nicht abringen lies. Die Ausbildung war nicht einfach, aber wir haben sie zusammen mit Sirius ziemlich gut abgeschlossen und befinden uns seit dem im Krieg.

Ich bin jetzt schon beinahe 26 Jahre alt und komme mir hier in dieser Zeit fast schon mehr zu Hause vor als in meiner Zeit. Aber ich wusste, dass ich bald wieder nach Hause gehen muss. Beinahe bin ich aufgeflogen, dass ich mich ziemlich oft mit Tom treffe. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, es ist nicht gerade einfach so zu tun als würde man nicht wissen, was genau mich bei einen Auftrag erwartet.

Nach einiger Zeit sind James und ich, sowie auch Sirius, Remus, Peter und meine Freundinnen aus der Schule dem Orden des Phönix beigetreten. Ich weiß, dass Tom mehr weiß als mein Vater behauptet... Na ja... Tom weiß alles was wir planen... Wir machen uns immer einen Spaß daraus, zu entscheiden ob ein Plan von meinen Vater aufgehen soll oder nicht.

Irgendwann in dieser Zeit ist auch Harry auf die Welt gekommen. Es war einer der glücklichsten Augenblicke in meinen Leben als ich mit meinen kleinen Sohn im Arm neben James im Krankenhaus gesessen habe. Leider wusste ich da schon, dass es so nicht für immer sein konnte. Bald werde ich wieder meinen Sohn verlassen müssen. James hat mich gefragt, warum ich weine, als ich Harry das erste Mal im Arm gehalten habe. Ich habe ihm geantwortet, weil ich so glücklich bin. Aber das wahr nicht die Wahrheit. Ich will Harry nicht verlassen, aber ich muss.

Und schließlich muss ich mich auch um die Prophezeiung kümmern. Nur leider kann ich nicht dichten und so war es nicht einfach mit so etwas auszudenken, damit es sich überzeugend anhört, aber mir etwas Hilfe von Natalie hab ich es dann doch geschafft.

So war es dann soweit! Ich hab Severus gesagt, dass er an diesem Tag um diese Uhrzeit in Eberkopf sein sollte und so tun sollte, als ob er die Prophezeiung belauschen wollte. Und ich habe Professor Trelawneys Platz eingenommen und die Prophezeiung an den Mann gebracht. Ich hab ihr einen Schlaftrank verabreicht und dann hab ich sie im Kleiderschrank versteckt, welchen ich magisch verriegelt habe, so dass sie nichts von dem mitbekommt was draußen geschieht und das Daddy nicht merkt, dass etwas im Schrank ist, was dort nicht sein sollte. Es ist alles o abgelaufen wie es sollte. Mein Vater hat nichts gemerkt.

Je näher mein Tod rückte desto wichtiger war es für mich ein paar weiteren Personen die Wahrheit zu erzählen und das sind James und Peter. Also Peter muss und doch verraten und James muss ja auch ‚sterben'. Das war das Schwerste was ich je machen musste.

Ich habe Peter einen Brief geschickt und mich aus einen heimliche Verehrerin ausgegeben. So hab ich ihn dann in ein kleines unbekanntes Lokal gelockt und dort hab ich ihm dann die Wahrheit erzählt. In diesem Augenblick habe ich auch gewusst, dass Josh Sell niemand anderes als Peter ist und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann muss Sebastian doch eigentlich James sein...

Peter hat sich am Anfang geweigert mir zu helfen, aber dann hat Tom mal mit ihm gesprochen. Ich weiß bis heute noch nicht was er ihm damals gesagt hat, damit er es sich anders überlegt hat.

James die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen war noch schwerer. Ich brauchte lange um mich durch zuringen damit zu beginnen, aber schließlich gab es keinen anderen Weg.

Es war der Tag an dem wir sterben sollte. Ich war nervös als ich in der Früh aufgestanden bin. Harry muss es gemerkt haben, denn er war auch ziemlich unruhig.

Erst als ich Harry zu einen Mittagsschläfchen niedergelegt hatte, fand ich Mut mit James zu sprechen. Er saß im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Meine Geschichte hab ich mit den Worten begonnen mit denen man so eine Geschichte eigentlich nicht beginnen sollte.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen!"

James schaute mich fragend an und ich holte noch mal tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Langsam und ziemlich leise erzählte ich von der Wette, der Bedingung, den Zeitreisen, Natalie und wer ich wirklich bin.

Es herrschte ein verwirrtes Schweigen, nach dem ich geendet hatte. James konnte es nicht wirklich glauben und hat noch mal nachgefragt.

„Ist das wirklich war?"

Ich konnte nur noch nicken, denn ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich sagen sollte. Sollte ich meine Liebe beteuern? Sollte ich ihm Tom vorstellen?

Auch er wollte sich weigern meinen Plan zu folgen und sprach den restlichen Tag nicht mehr mit mir. Ich spielte mit Harry, nachdem er aufgewacht war. Und ich sagte meinen Sohn, wie leid es mir tut und dass ich ihm sehr lieb habe.

Es war lange nachdem ich Harry zum Schlafen niedergelegt hatte. Da trat James zu mir und fragte.

„Warum hast du die Wette angenommen?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und meinte „Weil ich Harry helfen wollte!" Als er auf diese Aussage hin nur verwirrt schaute, erzählte ich ihm, dass ich mit Harry in meiner Zeit gut befreundet bin und ich ihm seine Eltern wieder zurück geben wollte. Da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass ich seine Mutter bin.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir verzeihen kann!" erwiderte James und drehte sich um, ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Auch ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, aber ich setzte mich nicht. „Du kennst Sharon und Shila nicht!" erklärte ich ihm und versuchte ihm dann näher zubringen, dass die Zwillingsgöttinnen mich dazu gezwungen hätten, wenn ich nicht freiwillig mitgemacht hätte, denn sie sind sehr auf das Schicksal fixiert. Alles muss so geschehen, wie es vorherbestimmt ist.

„Außerdem hättest du mich sonst nie kennen gelernt!" versuchte ich die ganze Situation etwas aufzulockern. Ich lächelte James an, obwohl mir eigentlich nicht danach zumute ist. Bevor James etwas erwidern konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Da ich wusste wer es war, war ich diejenige, welche die Tür öffnete. „Hy Tom!"

„Bereit für Phase 22?" fragte er mich schmunzelnd. Aber ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Zuerst wollte ich ein paar Dinge einpacken, die James mit nach Mysteria nehmen kann, aber dann ist mir eingefallen, dass es so aussehen müsste als wären wir überrascht worden, also konnte ich nichts mitnehmen.

„Wir sollten anfangen..!" murmelte ich lustlos und ging nach oben zu Harry. Ich nahm ihn aus seine Wiege und demolierte diese. Dann legte ich Harry auf den Boden, hauchte ihn einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange, malte ihn mit einen kleinen Zauber eine blitzförmige Narbe auf die Stirn, zerstörte ein paar andere Möbel so dass es nach einen Kampf aussah, sagte noch ein letztes Mal „Ich hab dich lieb!" zu meinen Sohn und ging dann hinunter zu James. Bevor ich den Raum verließ erinnerte ich mich daran, dass Harry mir mal erzählt hat, dass er sich an fiel grünes Licht erinnern kann. Darum musste ich ihn wohl oder übel wecken. Harry begann zu weinen, aber als er den grünen Lichtschein sah, welcher wie eine Sternschnuppe durchs Zimmer flog wurde er wieder ruhig und ich musste ihm alleine lassen.

Auch Tom hatte das Wohnzimmer und das Vorzimmer in einen Kampfschauplatz verwandelt. James hatte nur untätig da gestanden und zugesehen. Kein Wunder... er wollte sich ja immer noch weigern. „So ich bin fertig!" sagte Tom als ich nach unter kam. „Ich auch!" meinte ich leise und trat dann zu James. „Wir müssen los"

Er wehrte sich nicht als ich ihm dem Arm um die Schultern legte und wir gemeinsam in rote Funken zerbrachen, welche uns nach Mysteria bringen. Wenige Sekunden später standen wir gemeinsam mit Tom im Wohnzimmer von Natalie.

Ich versuchte noch mal mit James zu reden, aber er zog sich vollkommen zurück und sprach mit niemanden. Nicht mal mit Peter, welchen ein paar Stunden später auftaucht und sagte, dass Phase 23 erfolgreich war und er jetzt zu den Weasleys gehen würde. Bevor ich diese Zeit entgültig verlies redete ich noch kurz mit Tom, Peter, Natalie und ein paar Leuten von inneren Zirkel. Ich sagte Severus was er in den nächsten Jahren machen sollte, ich sagte Tom, was er in meinen ersten Jahr und auch vierten Jahr machen sollte und auch was er machen sollte bis ich das Projekt verdrehte Wahrheit abgebrochen habe, ich sagte Lucius was er mit dem von mir verzauberten Tagebuch wann machen sollte. Und ich bat Natalie meiner Mutter die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn sie in ungefähr zwei Wochen ‚sterben' sollte.

Als Letztes ging ich noch zu James. Er saß in seinen Zimmer auf den Bett und starrte an die Decke.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen!" teilte ich ihm mit. Ich wollte nicht weg, aber ich konnte auch nicht bleiben. Harry muss ich alleine lassen und meine große Liebe muss ich verlassen. Warum ist das Leben bloß so ungerecht.

Da James keine Anstalten machte etwas darauf zu erwidern, sagte ich einfach noch „Auf Wiedersehen!" Jetzt begann ich zu weinen und wischte mir mit der rechen Hand die Tränen aus den Augen. Zeit für meine letzten Worte, bevor ich für immer aus dieser Zeit verschwand.

„Ich liebe dich James!"

Kapitel 10 

Wieder zurück

Ich stand genau dort, wo ich vor ungefähr 13 Jahren aufgebrochen bin und wenn ich mich so umsehe ist hier keine Zeit vergangen. Ich lies mich auf das Sofa hinter mir fallen und schluchzte hemmungslos in ein Kissen, welche das Sofa dekorierten.

Warum ist das alles nur so schwer? Wie kann ich Harry jetzt gegenübertreten? Und vor allem, wie soll ich das Projekt verdrehte Wahrheit abbrechen? Ich möchte wieder zurück zu James und meinen kleinen Harry und immer bei ihnen sein, wer brauch schon diese Zeit. Ich lerne auch dort mal alle Leute kennen die ich kenne.

Plötzlich fühlte ich eine Hand, welche mir sanft über mein Harr strich. Ich sah auf und sah Sebastian ... nein James... neben mir sitzen. „Was hast du?" fragte er mich sanft und wischte mir die Tränen von der Wange. „James..." hauchte ich. Das war das Erste was mir eingefallen ist. Er lächelte mich an und lies den Zauber fallen. Auch er hatte sein Aussehen etwas verändert, damit ich ihn nicht erkenne. Ich tat es ihm gleich und habe nun wieder meine dunkelbraunen langen Harre und meine leuchtend blauen Augen.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und er erwartet anscheinend keine Antwort mehr von mir. Mein Blick versinkt in seinen haselnussbraunen Augen und mir kam es so vor als wäre keine Zeit vergangen. James hob wieder seine Hand und strich mir meine Harre aus dem Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter und küsste mich. Einfach so!

Ich erwiderte den Kuss mit all der Liebe, die ich aufbringen kann. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten, flüsterte er in mein Ohr „Ich hab dich so vermisst, Lily!" Bei diesen Worten fiel ich ihn einfach um den Hals. Über seine Schulter hinweg sah ich, dass mehrere Personen in den Raum gekommen sind.

Wir alle hatten so richtig viel zu reden. Alle sind gekommen. Stella, meine Mutter, Tom, Kathrin, Chantal, Vivian, Corina, Celine, Peter, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Tom und auch alle anderen vom inneren Zirkel, die nicht in Askaban sein mussten. Leider haben Bellatrix, ihr Mann und einige andere die Zeit in Askaban verbringen müssen. Irgendwie muss ich mich bei denen allen entschuldigen.

Wir redeten viel. Es wurde mir erzählt, was in den letzten Jahren so passiert ist. Ich weiß zwar ziemlich viel, aber es ist aufregend es ohne die verdrehte Wahrheit zu hören. Irgendwann fragte Lucius mich, was ich mir jetzt eigentlich wünschen werde, aber ich habe noch keine Ahnung.

Es war spät als ich mich dazu entschloss, wieder auf die Erde zurück zu gehen. Ich verabschiedete mich und versprach sobald wie möglich die Weltbevölkerung über die Wahrheit aufzuklären, dass alle Todgeglaubten wieder zu ihrer Familie zurück können. Jetzt bin ich wieder in meiner Zeit und so brauch ich nicht mehr zu lügen.

Ich sandte meine Doppelgängerin, welche mich auf der Erde vertritt ein Botschaft, dass ich jetzt nach Hause kommen würde und machte mich dann mit meinen roten Funken auf den Weg.

Kapitel 11 

Projekt verdrehte Wahrheit abbrechen

Langsam verlies ich das Zimmer, welches ich mit Hermine und Ginny, hier im Grimauldplatz Nummer 12 teile. Normalerweise verbringe ich die Ferien immer mit meinen Vater in unserem Haus am anderen Ende der Stadt, aber da Tom ja wieder zurück gekehrt ist, hat Daddy viel zu tun und deswegen wohne auch ich hier im Hauptquartier des Phönixorden.

Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann sollte Harry heute kommen. Meine Uhr sagte mir, dass er schon da sein sollte. Ich nehme mal an, dass alle im Zimmer der Jungs sind und ich sollte mich mal beeilen, denn so lange kann man nicht auf dem Klo brauchen.

Ich begrüßte alle Anwesenden. Es kam ihnen sicher komisch vor, denn sie waren ja alle vorher auch schon da. Sie wissen ja nicht, dass ich nicht da war. Harry war wütend, weil ihn niemand gesagt hat, was vor sich geht.

Ich beteilige mich nicht an diesem Gespräch. So sitze ich am Kopfende von Harrys Bett und denke darüber nach wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe.

Es ist jetzt 5 Jahre her. Ich hab mich mit Hermine im Zug nach Hogwarts angefreundet. Obwohl ich eigentlich nicht musste, weil Daddy ja immer schon vorher in der Schule ist und ich mit ihm kommen könnte, fahre ich gerne mit den Zug. Außerdem war es meine erster Schultag und da muss man mit den Zug fahren.

Jedenfalls hab ich mich mit Harry und Ron angefreundet nachdem sie Hermine vor dem Troll gerettet hatten. Wir haben uns zwar vorher ganz gut verstanden, aber angefreundet erst nachher. Bei dem Abenteuer um den Stein der Waisen und der Kammer des Schreckens war ich nicht anwesend, denn ich hatte eine Auftrag für Stella zu erledigen. Bei der Zeitreise war ich nicht dabei, weil ich versucht habe Peter zu fangen, was mir aber missglückt ist. Letztes Jahr hab ich Harry tatkräftig bei der Vorbereitung auf sein Turnier geholfen.

Mein ganzes Leben habe ich in Hogwarts verbracht. Weil mein Daddy mich ja um sich haben wollte, haben mein Kindermädchen und ich in Hogwarts gelebt. Ich kenn das Schloss praktisch in und auswendig und bin mit so ziemlich allen Lehrern per du.

Ich wurde von Ginny aus meinen Gedanken geholt, als sie mich an der Schulter berührte und meinte es sei Abendessenzeit. Obwohl ich eigentlich keinen Hunger hatte, ging ich hinunter, half das Esser herrichten, aufdecken und aß brav eine kleine Portion von allem.

Erst als Sirius Harry aufforderte über Tom Fragen zu stellen, horchte ich auf. Auf jede Frage die Harry stellte, wusste ich eine Antwort, weil einige davon ich Tom vorgegeben habe. Aber ich sage zuerst mal nichts. Aber dann sagte Sirius:

„Dinge, die er nur absolut heimlich bekommen kann." – „Zum Beispiel eine Waffe. Etwas, das er das letzte Mal nicht hatte."

Nett aus gedrückt, wenn man nur Wissen meint, musste ich unwillkürlich denken. In diesem Augenblick musste ich mir ein Grinsen verkneifen. Auf Harrys nächste Frage musste ich einfach antworten. Ich unterbrach Mrs Weasley, welche gerade klar stellen wollte, dass es jetzt genug ist.

„Das Wissen wie er dich vernichten kann."

Alle drehten sich zu mir um, als ich Harry seine Frage beantwortet habe. Sie starrten mich alle vollkommen verwirrt an.

„Was ist? ... Die Waffe, die Tom sucht, ist das Wissen, wie er Harry töten kann...!" führte ich meine Aussage aus als ob es das Normalste der Welt wäre. Es herrschte trotzdem noch ein paar Sekunden verblüfftes Schweigen. Bis Remus mich fragte „Woher weißt du das?"

Ich zögerte einige Sekunden, in denen ich mir überlegte, wie ich antworten sollte. Schließlich lächelte ich und sagte „Weil ich es ihm gesagt habe!" Nun waren alle noch verwirrter aus vorher, worüber ich leicht lächeln musste.

„Es gibt da etwas, was ihr wissen solltet..." so fange ich an als ich meine Geschichte zum wohl tausendsten Mal erzähle. Zuerst erzähle ich mal wer ich wirklich bin. Es hat schon lange gedauert bis sie das begriffen haben. Dann erzähl ich von der Wette, der Bedingung, den Zeitreisen, meine zwei Söhnen (ein riesen Schock für Harry), Mysteria und von der Tatsache, dass viele der Bösen gar nicht böse sind.

In den nächsten Monaten musste ich meine Geschichte noch viele Hunderte Male wiederholen. Zuerst musste ich sie Daddy noch mal erzählen, dann den Zauberminister und dann noch vielen anderen Leuten. Aber dann wurde es mir zu bunt und ich habe einen Artikel drüber geschrieben und im Tagespropheten, sowie vielen anderen Zeitschriften veröffentlicht.

Epilog 

Vier Jahre später

Also... alle sind glücklich, allen geht es gut und wie durch ein Wunder haben mir alle verziehen. Als ich James gefragte habe, warum er mir verziehen hat, hat er geantwortet, dass er Sharon und Shila kennen gelernt hat und mich jetzt versteht. Das könnte bei Harry auch der Grund sein und bei Daddy und den anderen.

Ich habe vor 2 Jahren James ein zweites Mal geheiratet und vor einem Jahr ist unsere Tochter Emily auf die Welt gekommen. Harry und Tom haben sich auch angefreundet und beide mögen ihre neue Schwester sehr.

Ich hab die Schule abgebrochen, weil ich mir gedacht habe einmal reicht. Und weil ich ja so berühmt geworden bin, hab ich meine Stelle aus Auror wiederbekommen.

Harry ist mit Ginny zusammen gekommen und Ron mit Hermine. Na ja es war ja irgendwie vorher sehbar.

So jetzt kennt auch ihr meine Geschichte... Wenn ich jetzt zurück denke, dann würde ich sagen, dass ich alles falsch gemacht habe. Ich hätte nie auf Sharon und Shila hören sollen. Diese Bedingung war echt das letzte...

Ach ja ... bevor ich es vergesse... ihr wollt sicher wünschen, was ich mir gewünscht habe... Also mir war da eine Person ein Dorn im Auge, denn sie war von der ganzen Show, die ich aufgezogen habe, der einzig richtig böse... Na ja vielleicht nicht der Einzige, aber er glaubt etwas besseres zu sein und alle anderen sind schlecht... Dieser jemand ist der Werwolf Fenir Greyback. Da er ja so gern ein Werwolf ist und er schon so viel Leute zu Werwölfen gemacht hat, habe ich mir gewunschen, dass er kein Werwolf mehr ist und nicht nur er, sonder auch alle, die er je gebissen hat. Also... ist auch Remus kein Werwolf mehr...

Ich bin froh, dass mir niemand böse ist und dass es allen gut geht.

Bis bald

Samantha Vivian Dumbledore alias Lily Potter alias Merope Gaunt


End file.
